Fun and Games
by Chickienine
Summary: Duo has a plan. It's an all out attempt to find out once and for all if Heero feels the same way, and Wufei is not happy. It is going to be a night of Fun and Games.


Fun and Games  
by Chickienine

Warnings: Slash. AU. Drinking. Fluff.  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, slight 2x5  
Disclaimers: Don't own.

* * *

Duo Maxwell ran up the dirt path, watching as the figure ahead came closer into view. He grinned when he saw that the person was in in his gym clothes. 'Suppose he didn't have time ta change out afterwards. Probably thought I'd attack him in the locker room.'

"HEERO!!" with a yell, Duo jumped on said boy. Heero easily stopped himself from falling down, being used to the way Duo jumped on him in a piggyback ride style.

"Ya comin' to my house tomorrow?" Duo casually brought up the question, not trying to sound too eager to have Heero over at his house. He had already given in to the fact that he was way too attracted to the boy to forget about him. Problem was, everyone seemed to notice... EXCEPT Heero. Duo didn't know what to do anymore. He had liked the guy for as long as he could remember, but everything that Duo did to try and get Heero to notice him had been in vain. This was going to be his last attempt and if it didn't work, then Duo was going to give up. He'd still like Heero of course, but wouldn't try to do anything about it anymore.

Heero glanced up at Duo slightly and replied, "As long as you keep that crazy cat away from me. She almost castrated me the last time I was there." Duo suppressed a laugh at the memory. His cat, Koi, had climbed into Heero's lap while he was typing on Duo's computer and attacked him for no reason.

"Don't worry. I'll put her in my room. We can hang out in the rec room. Q's bringing over some games. We're gonna have the time of our lives!!!"

"Hn," was all that Heero said.

* * *

Saturday came and found five boys sitting in the rec room of Duo's house. His parents were out on a vacation, probably from Duo, so the house was all theirs.

"Come on, Wuffie. All ya hafta do is place your hand or foot wherever the arrow lands. Whoever falls down first loses. It's easy!!!" However, Chang Wufei refused to play Twister.

"I will not disgrace myself playing a game that is meant for children!!!"

Duo huffed. He HAD to play!!!!! It wasn't everyday you actually got Wufei to join in on a party.

"Fine! Come on, Quat. We'll play with Hee-chan because OBVIOUSLY Wuffers here isn't MAN enough to have a lil' fun." That got Wufei going.

"Barton." Trowa looked up from his spot on the couch at the sound of his name. "Get this game started."

"Okay."

It started quickly enough. Trowa spinning the arrow because he was instantly ruled out of the game for his flexibility.

"Left hand green."

"Right hand yellow."

"Right foot red."

"Left hand red."

"Right foot blue."

"Right hand green."

"Left foot green."

"Yuy!!!!! Stop stepping on my hand!!!!!"

"Gomen."

"Heehee!!"

"It's not funny, Maxwell!!!"

"What?!!! I didn't do it!!!!!"

"Winner..."

"Shh."

"Baka."

"Left foot yellow."

It went on in this manner until Quatre finally fell on his butt.

"That wasn't fair!!!! How was I supposed to stay up when Wufei kept trying to trip me!! He cheated." Wufei looked outraged.

"I did no such thing!!!!!!!!!!" But his justification went to waste because Quatre was no longer paying him any attention.

The small blond had plopped down on the couch next to Trowa once he noticed that they were the only one's who weren't going to be playing. He happily snuggled close to Trowa who smiled down at him. Then, the quiet boy turned back to the others to resume the game.

Meanwhile, Duo was trying to get in a compromising position with Heero. Yes, it was true. He had wanted to play this game so that he could be all over the stoic boy. And right at that moment, he was leaning down backward in a crab like style with Heero above him, gazing down at him with a very alluring look.

Duo was having a hard time keeping himself upright.

'Shit!!!!!! I'm going to fall!! I don't want this to end so soon!!' Duo's face was bright red and he had a major hard-on from being so close to Heero. 'Oh no. Heero's gonna notice for sure. Dammit!! I should just fall down and spare myself the embarrassment.'

But before Duo could actually carry out his act of falling down, Wufei jerked to the left abruptly and into Heero who collapsed... right on top of Duo.

'Uh-oh...' Heero's thigh was pressed right against Duo's erection. 'He's gonna kill me now. I just know it.'

Heero got up slowly, putting all of his weight on his arms and stared down at Duo before turning to glare at Wufei.

"I was going to win," he stated simply before pushing off of Duo so that he could glare at Wufei all the more.

Duo lay there, frozen in shock, staring at the place where Heero had been. He couldn't believe his luck.

'I'm still alive!!!! I got away with having an erection caused by Heero and he didn't do anything to me!!!!!!! Maybe he was fine with it!! Maybe he likes me!!! Of course, he is gay, but I thought he'd of gotten mad!!! Yes!!!!!" But Duo's little moment of glory didn't last long. Quatre was soon by his side.

"You should get up off the floor, stop acting like a hormone crazed teenage girl, and pull Heero away from Wufei before they strangle each other," he whispered. Duo looked to the side where Heero and Wufei were wrestling with each other, throwing insults back and forth.

"Bastard!!"

"Shut up, bai chyr!!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, baka!!"

"Emotionless prick!!!!"

"Self-centered moron!!!"

"Bite me!!!"

"I'll think about it."

"Nancy boy!!"

"You know it."

"Fuck you!!!!"

"Only if you're willing."

"You perverted fag!!!"

It was pretty funny if you thought about it. Heero calling Wufei a a self-centered moron and Wufei getting hit on by Heero, but then as Duo thought about it, he wanted Heero to be hitting on him, not Wuffie.

Duo smiled up at Quatre.

"I'm no hormone crazed teenage girl!!!"

"Let go of me, you fairy!!!!!!"

"Hee. I'm a hormone crazed teenage boy," Duo replied with a wicked grin on his face.

Quatre smiled and helped Duo up off the floor so that they could go disentangle the two Asians from each other's grip.

Later, when both Heero and Wufei were no longer in danger of being accused for homicide and were at safe distances from each other, Duo brought out the alcohol. There were many different varieties of whiskey, gin, vodka, tequila, bourbon, and rum.

Quatre and Wufei stared in disbelief at all the drinks.

"Your mother lets you keep all of this in the house, Maxwell?" Wufei did not believe that Mrs. Maxwell would even let Duo drink the wine at church.

"Of course not," Duo wrinkled his nose. "I'd be dead if she knew that I had bought this all last night while she was packing."

Duo had, in fact, snuck out his window while his mother and father were packing. He had an older friend who worked at a bar down the street who got Duo all the drinks.

"So, anyone know any drinking games?" Duo sat down and stared at everyone, expecting Quatre or maybe even Wufei or Heero to give him an answer, so he was very surprised, of course, when Trowa spoke up.

"We could try 'I Never'," he said quietly. Everyone looked at him with shock clearly written on their faces. He stared back at them blankly.

"It's an easy way to get drunk if that's what you're looking for. Someone says something like 'I never wore the color pink' and then everyone who has worn the color pink has to take a drink. It's a good way to get to know other people, also."

After Duo had collected himself, he quickly agreed to play the game at the thought of getting to know some secrets about Heero. Quatre also joined thinking this was going to be very funny, indeed. Heero who told himself that he had nothing to lose, also consented to playing. It took Wufei awhile to agree, but he finally did after Heero threatened to jump him in front of everyone.

So with five shot glasses and the many kinds of drinks in front of them, they started the game. Heero spoke first.

"I never wore the color pink," he said. If this had been a manga, Duo would have had to sweatdrop at that. Well, you couldn't expect Heero to be very original.

Quatre poured himself a glass of bourbon and downed it all at once. Wufei also took a shot of bourbon which made the others stare at him.

He blushed and quickly looked down, muttering something that sounded like, "Sally made me do it."

Duo, who sat to the right of Heero, decided to go next. He thought a bit, then grinned evilly before stating, "I never dressed in drag." He looked over to Wufei and watched as the Chinese man downed another bourbon. He had caught Wufei in a skirt once and knew that he would have to take a drink. What he didn't expect was to see Heero reach for a bottle of vodka and pour himself a glass which he quickly swallowed.

"When?" Duo demanded. His Hee-chan had dressed in drag and he didn't even know about it?!!!

Heero looked at him, then said calmly, "Whenever Dad's at the office, I sneak into his boxes of Mom's clothes and try some on. I'm about the same size she was." Quatre stifled giggles at this. He could just imagine Heero dressed in a skirt with high heels and lipstick.

Duo's mouth opened in a silent o as Trowa spoke next.

"I never took drugs," he said. Duo glanced around at everyone and was thoroughly relieved when no one took a drink, although he didn't know why.

Wufei took his turn next, stating "I never painted Nataku purple." Nataku was Wufei's cat and he loved the furball too much to ever do something like that. Wufei watched with amusement as both Duo AND Heero blushed and took a drink. Quatre laughed while Trowa smiled softly. Heero had been shocked when Duo had planned on painting Koi purple as a punishment for ripping his stuff animals that he had made in Home Economics of each of the five of them. But then again, Koi was a vicious cat, so Heero decided to help him. Not one of his best ideas. She had been sleeping when Duo held her down as Heero poured the paint over her. She hadn't seen Duo, but she had definitely seen Heero. Besides having to clean up the mess he had made and being grounded by his mother for a month, Duo couldn't bring Heero to his house for a long time. After the near castrating incident, Duo had to lock Koi up in his room or he would have to face the wrath of Heero who couldn't stand the sight of the black and white cat anymore.

Wufei grinned. Oh, the sweet taste of revenge.

"I never played kinky music while watching a sleazy movie." Quatre grinned. He watched as Duo took another shot of rum. Quatre knew for a fact that Duo loved the sensuality of music and listened to kinky songs more often then not, especially when thinking of Heero.

After that, things started getting very perverse, very fast. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa seemed to be picking on Duo saying things like "I never masturbated over my best friend," and other stuff. Of course, Duo had to drink to that. When had he never thought of Heero while jerking off?

Duo didn't think this game was starting too good. After having twenty-one shots of rum, he knew that Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were deliberately saying things that they knew he had done. Embarrassing things like sucking his thumb and kissing pictures of guys he liked. Well, there was only one guy Duo liked, but it was hopeless getting anything out of Heero. Duo had started stating that he'd never done things like watched porno or used sex toys (Quatre had to take a shot for that one). He even said he had never given anyone a blow job (this time Trowa drank a glass of gin). It was clear that they all were getting drunk. Heero and Trowa weren't as much as the others were. The "I nevers" were getting worse and worse each round. Everyone was starting to notice, so they slowed it down a little.

"I ne'er had sex," said one extremely wasted Wufei. Quatre and Trowa both took shots of course. Everyone knew what they were up to. Duo was glad to see that Heero didn't drink anything for that one. It would have hurt if he had. Heero didn't always tell Duo what he did, even though they were best friends.

Quatre giggled softly, "I never hic dressed up in an orange polka dotted elephant suit." No one took a drink to that, but Quatre didn't seem to notice. He was too busy giggling with his arms around Trowa's neck. It was now Duo's turn, but he was running out of ideas.

'This is gettin' me nowhere. I don't know anything about Heero an' he doesn't seem ta be getting drunk. I'm tha one who's acting stupid. I feel so light-headed.' Duo had really wanted to see Heero lose control for a bit, but now he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight (no, I'm not talking about him being gay and sex crazed). He thought a little about what nobody had said yet and something he had never done. Then it came to him like a slap in the face. 'Well, duh, Duo. You've only wanted this since forever,' said a mocking voice in his head. 'Oh no. Now I'm hearing voices in my head,' he thought. 'I must be goin' crazy.'

"I ne'er been kissed," he slurred out loud. Everyone stared at him. How could Duo Maxwell have never been kissed? I mean, look at him!!!!!!

Everyone besides Duo took a shot and Duo's heart fell. Heero did do stuff with other people and never told him. Heero didn't like him at all.

Duo's expression must have shown on his face because the next second, Trowa called the game off.

"Maybe we should play another game, without drinking. We're starting to get a little too silly." So, Duo got up to put the drinks away, and Wufei walked after him to help... just in case.

As Duo set the drinks on the counter, he collapsed against it. Wufei was instantly by his side.

"You okay, Maxwell?" Duo looked up to meet Wufei's eyes. Their drunkenness seemed to be wearing off. The situation had become serious in that one moment when Heero had taken a drink of vodka.

"Did Heero ever tell you, Fei? Did he ever tell you that he had kissed someone?" Duo's eyes were pleading, as if begging Wufei to tell him that Heero hadn't wanted to do it, that there was some mistake.

Wufei sighed and shook his head.

"If he didn't tell you, then how could I know? Maxwell, don't worry yourself about it. The most important thing is that you're friends, right?" At Duo's nod, Wufei continued speaking. "I know that it seems like Yuy doesn't care at all about you, but I'm willing to bet everything in the world that he values your friendship more than you do yourself, so don't worry about it. He'll find out soon enough how wonderful you can be."

Duo beamed up at Wufei. His eyes were already regaining their cheerfulness.

"Ne, Wu-bear? Ya think I'm wonderful?" Wufei smiled again.

"Yes, Maxwell. I think you're wonderful. Now hurry up before Winner and Barton get too cozy." Duo grinned and hid the drinks where his mother wouldn't find them. A happy little bubble burst inside of him. 'Wu-man's right. Heero and me are still friends and that's better than nothing. You're a good guy, Wu.'

When Duo and Wufei returned to the rec room, Quatre and Trowa had their mouths latched onto each other, and Duo had to pry them apart before they could start the next game, Truth or Dare.

"Quatre, truth or dare?" Duo asked. Quatre, who was now sitting in between Heero and Wufei, replied, "Dare." Duo grinned wickedly.

"Ok. I dare you to keep your hands off Trowa for the entire game." Quatre's face registered shock before he hung his head.

"Meanie." Duo just smiled.

Quatre sighed and then turned to Wufei.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. Is it true that you've been fooling around with Vicky and Chris in bed?" Wufei's face turned red. Duo chuckled quietly.

"Yes," he said simply and faced Heero before any other questions could be asked.

"Truth or dare, Yuy?" Heero thought for a minute. He wasn't afraid to take a dare, but he knew that Wufei would want to get back at him for hitting on him so he settled for... "Truth."

"Are you attracted to anyone at the moment?" came the instant response. Heero blinked in surprise. 'Why would Wufei want to know that?'

"Yes." At that, Duo looked at Heero. Did he really like someone? Duo wanted to find out who it was, but he was too nervous to ask.

After a minute of staring at Wufei in contemplation, Heero turned to Trowa. He had an idea.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Quatre into another room and give him a very intense blow job, then stay there for the rest of the game and do whatever you want to each other, but stay as quiet as possible."

Quatre and Trowa both looked shocked. Heero, on the other hand, wanted both of them to leave. It would be easier to ask Wufei what he wanted to with them out of the way. Trowa got to his feet and dragged Quatre into Duo's room. He had a feeling he knew what was up. Plus, he wanted Quatre... now.

Duo's surprise didn't last very long. He had no idea what Heero was up to or if it was just his perverse sense of humor that had caused him to dare something like that, but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. The only problem was that he didn't know what to ask Heero if he said, "Truth," so he set his sights on Wufei.

"Truth or dare, Wu-wu?"

Wufei sighed. "It's Wufei. Dare."

Duo grinned. "I dare you to sit in Hee-chan's lap and whisper provocative things in his ear."

"Absolutely not."

"Then I get to spank you."

"WHAT!!!!!! There is no such rule that you get to spank me if I refuse to do a dare."

"Fine. Then you have to answer a Truth."

"Okay..."

"Are you bi?"

"...yes..."

"Honto?!!!!! Cool!!!!!!!!"

"Don't you dare try anything, Maxwell!!!"

"I won't!!!!!!!" Duo said in a singsong voice. Wufei sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yuy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Wufei's expression turned serious, the way it had the first time.

"During 'I Never' you took a drink when Duo said 'I've never been kissed.' Who was it that you kissed?" Heero didn't look surprised. He had a feeling that this question would have come up, but he had expected Duo to ask it.

"Trowa, before he and Quatre were together," Heero stated calmly. Trowa had told Quatre, so it wouldn't have been a big surprise to them. Meanwhile, Duo was thinking. 'Does this mean that Heero liked Trowa before? And if he did, does he still like him now?'

Heero, however, took his turn.

"Truth or dare, Wufei?" Said boy looked cautiously at Heero. What was he up to?

"Truth."

"Why do you keep asking me these questions?" Wufei stared. Had he really thought that Heero wouldn't have noticed he was asking all these questions?

"I'm doing it for a friend," he replied simply. Duo looked at him and smiled. 'Wuffie's a real good friend.'

Wufei turned to Heero.

"Truth or dare?" Heero was getting tired of this. Couldn't Wufei ask Duo something?

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss, Maxwell."

"......."

A silence hung in the air for a long time. The tension was thick. Duo couldn't believe Wufei had said that.

"Wu-chan... you shouldn't ask that. You don't have to do it Hee..ro...." Duo faltered as he saw Heero leaning towards him. Duo tried to back away, but seeing those lips, inches from his own, had him frozen on the spot.

Heero touched his lips to Duo's softly. It felt good, he realized. His eyes closed as he pressed his mouth more firmly to Duo's. The braided boy was nervous. He didn't know what to do. Should he kiss back? Would Heero get mad? But, Duo noticed, the scowling boy seemed to be enjoying it, so Duo did kiss back. And, oh, what could be more pleasurable? Their kiss grew more passionate. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo to pull him closer. Duo threaded his hand in Heero's surprisingly soft hair. They were both very reluctant to stop, but the need for air had them both pulling apart quickly.

Heero vaguely noticed that Wufei had left during their little exchange, but put it in that back of his mind as he leaned forward once again to bring his lips to Duo's who returned the kiss eagerly.

After the two broke apart, Duo blushed and hesitantly took his arms from the other boy, but before he could push away, he was stopped by Heero who wrapped his arms tightly around Duo's waist.

"Don't go. I liked that, Duo. I didn't think you would have, bit I can tell that you did. I am attracted to you. I have been for a while, so don't leave before I get to ask you out." At these words, Duo blushed again. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling that he was forgetting something, but as Heero's lips pressed against his own again, he decided to think about it later.

* * *

Wufei stepped into the hall and sighed quietly to himself.

'Well... at least he's happy... I guess...' At the moment, Wufei wanted to wrap himself up in a blanket and never come out, but he stopped himself from doing so as the door to Duo's room opened up, and Quatre and Trowa came out looking tousled, but sated.

Quatre's head turned to the rec room, and then he smiled.

"So, they're together now?" At Wufei's nod, his smile widened. "That's good. Took them long enough." But Wufei was having a hard time rejoicing. He was happy for them... but he couldn't help but feel left out for some reason.

Quatre noticed Wufei's long face so he went to wrap his arms around the Chinese boy.

"Don't worry, Wufei," he said softly. "Everything will be all right."

But as Koi dashed out of Duo's room, heading in Heero and Duo's direction, he had a feeling that everything wouldn't be all right. It would be far from it.

* * *

I'll probably make a sequel to this. I can't leave poor Wuffie-kins without no Duo. Though, when I do, I don't know.

Chickie


End file.
